


I'll Swallow Your Fear (I Will Show You How)

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [29]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a control freak. Brendon wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/)**chokeonirony** 's prompt: EROTIC HYPNOSIS. my idea was a ryan/brendon established relationship where ryan is too afraid to give up control, so he would always be topping, would never even make the slightest noise during sex even if he had to hold his breath. and brendon is a little bit hurt & wonders if ryan fully trusts him. and they find out about erotic hypnosis on the internet, and think it might be a good way to get him to loosen up.

Ryan liked to be in control. Ryan always _was_ in control. No matter what, Ryan had to have the upper hand, had to be the one with all the power.

Especially when it came to me. When we had sex, I was always on the bottom. It would always be his cock in my ass, his scrawny frame looming over me. He could hold me down and fuck me so hard that I screamed, but he wouldn't make a single sound. Sometimes he wouldn't even breathe.

I was maybe slightly worried about him, and definitely a lot hurt. Didn't he love me? Didn't he trust me? He was a control freak, sure, but to the point he couldn't even let go for one second in the bedroom?

After dealing with it for a year, I finally got the balls to do something about it.

"Erotic hypnosis? Sounds a little sketchy to me, Bren."

I snuggled into his side as he looked at the website I had found several weeks prior, after intense research and study, laptop resting on his thighs. "I think it'd be good for us," I replied carefully, tentatively. I had to go about this so cautiously if I wanted him to even consider it. "You know, something different, new." I very purposefully avoided the word 'exciting' because I knew that would just get him riled up, and I didn't want that.

He was reading something on the front page, but I knew for a fact that there was nothing on there that would scare him away. I checked. "Uh huh."

"I was thinking maybe I could do it to you," I pressed, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

He looked down at me with a sort of calculating look before turning back to the screen. "Okay."

I tried my hardest not to flail and squeal excitedly. "Really?" I asked, biting my lip on a grin.

He highlighted a bit of text on the webpage and turned my face to look at it. "I do trust you, B." He turned my face back to look at him and he smiled slightly. "Do whatever you have to do," he added before pressing a kiss to my lips.

I beamed back at him when he pulled away. "Thanks, Ry," I muttered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before bouncing off into the back lounge with Jon and Spencer.  



	2. Chapter 2

"There, just lay back and relax."

I had Ryan right where I wanted him; naked, lying on his back in the middle of our hotel room bed. I was naked too, just to make him more comfortable, kneeling on the floor next to the bed so he wouldn't feel like I was looming over him.

"I don't know about this, B."

I rested my chin on the edge of the mattress, looking over at him imploringly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then that's all I ask," I replied, smiling softly. "Well, besides you closing your eyes."

Ryan chuckled a little, closing his eyes and settling against the pillows.

"Comfortable?"

He hummed in agreement, his ribs twitching with the act.

"Good," I answered quietly, readying my voice to go into a more sultry tone as I thought of what I was going to say. "I just want you to relax, let go of all the tension in your muscles. Take a deep breath through your nose," I began, watching with excitement as Ryan did as he was told. "And then out through your mouth-" Ryan again obeyed, "-and just feel the strains of your life melt away."

Ryan sighed and I watched him sink a little further into the sheets. I grinned as I planned my next course of attack, my fingers digging into the side of the bed.

"As you relax, you can feel your body becoming heavier; first in your hands and your feet, then up into your arms and your legs," I went on in a slow, velvety tone. "Then up into your torso and your head, and you are just so relaxed, so calm and relaxed. You're so at ease you can't even move anymore, but that's okay because you don't really want to, do you?"

I probably would have put the cheshire cat to shame the way I was grinning; a barely whispered "no" escaped Ryan's lips and I knew this was working.

"Good, you're doing so well. You're so calm and at ease; almost as if you were asleep, but not really because you can still hear my voice. You can still hear my voice filling your ears, swirling around in your head until it obscures all your other thoughts like thick clouds before a thunderstorm. All you can hear is my voice, all you can think is my voice."

It was a strange thrill, knowing I had Ryan under my control. Ryan, my control freak of a boyfriend who never let his emotions show unless he felt the need to. Ryan, the rock; the stone. Ryan, the guy who never closed his eyes during sex just because he wanted to make sure he was always in command.

"And now you're going a little deeper, somewhere you've never been before," I continued. I was on a roll. "Somewhere warm and inviting, deep, deep in trance. This place is ideal for pleasure, and you can feel yourself becoming aroused by the warm calmness of my voice."

I let out a shaky breath when his cock twitched, feeling so, so powerful. Just that sense of complete and utter control was making me a little flustered myself.

"My voice is your greatest pleasure, I know. When you awake, this certain tone in my voice will make you so hard, you won't even know what hit you. You will be unable to restrain your outbursts of pleasure when you're with me; you will let out every sigh, every moan, every cry without hesitation."

I thought for a moment, trying to cover everything I wanted to suggest.

"And when I tell you to sleep in this same tone, you will come back to where you are now: in a sound state of trance, where I can manipulate you to my very will.

"Now, I'm going to take you back up in ten, up out of the warm place. Nine, up out of your deep trance. Eight, back up slowly into reality where you feel like you're asleep but aren't. Seven, your head lightens up as well as your torso, then six, down into your arms, your legs, then finally five, your hands and feet. Four. When you do wake up, you will still feel a deep sense of relaxation, three, a warm ache in your groin from my lovely voice. Two, you're just barely on the edge of wakefulness, still relaxed and calm."

I let my eyes fall closed for just a moment, no doubt in my mind that this would work.

"One."

I opened my eyes again as I spoke, and Ryan's eyelids fluttered open, his head turning to look at me.

"Did I fall asleep?"

I chuckled at him, finally crawling up onto the bed with him. "In a way."

His brow furrowed a bit. "How long was I out?"

"Not long," I assured him, kissing his nose and curling up against his side. "No more than a minute or so."

"Sorry," he muttered, kissing my forehead. "Where were we?"

"Hmm, we weren't really anywhere," I replied smoothly, turning my voice on him by degrees. "But if you wanted to go somewhere..."

Ryan let out a low growl, rolling over on top of me and sucking on my neck with a smirk.

"...Then maybe we could do that," I finished with an even huskier tone, letting my hands wander to his hips.

After a moment of keeping silent, Ryan pulled away again and looked down at me. "Keep talking."

"What do you want me to say?" I purred, not even trying to sound innocent. "Would you like me to tell you how absolutely fucking hot you look right now? How much I want you?"

He shuddered visibly, his dick hard where it was pressed against my hip, and exhaled sharply, ducking his head to attack my collarbone.

"What if I told you how much I want you to fuck me right now? How I want your cock buried in my ass as far as it will go, filling me up the way only you can?" I continued, hard already from just his mouth on my skin, my breath coming out as soft moans as he rocked his hips into mine. "How I want to feel you inside of me, surrounding me, Ryan...," I trailed off in almost a whisper, bringing my hands up to his face and gently tipping his chin up to look me in the eye. "Ryan, please."

He only took a second to take a steadying breath before he grabbed the condom and bottle of lube I had laid on the nightstand earlier, ripping the foil open and rolling the condom on hastily. He had barely lubed up before he was grabbing one of my thighs with one hand and the base of his dick in the other, pushing in with a noise I had never heard coming from him.

I loved it.

His hips hadn't even hit the back of my thighs before he was kissing me roughly, his tongue invading my mouth and beating my own tongue into submission. Something like a growl clawed at the back of his throat, raw and feral, and he began moving his hips in a slow but deliberate rhythm.

"What... what did you do to me?" he panted, letting his eyes fall shut as he moaned into my neck when I clenched my muscles around him. "Oh, fuck, Brendon."

"I hypnotized you," I breathed back, tangling my fingers in his hair and groaning as I bucked up into his thrusts. "But trust me-" I cried out as he suddenly changed the angle and slammed right into my prostate, "-I can't make you do anything you don't already want to do."

A groan rumbled deep in his chest and he went back to sucking on my neck, making me whimper and moan even louder, my nails digging into whatever skin I could reach. I was no longer breathing air; it was only _Ryan, Ryan, Ryan_ , moving in and out of my lungs, moving in and out of me.

It was almost too much when his fist wrapped around my cock and began stroking me, so I just held him tighter and cried out loudly as I came, my whole body shaking with the force of it.

"Jesus, Brendon," Ryan panted, burying his face in my shoulder and moaning his own release, his hands sliding along my sweat-slick skin.

The full force of Ryan's weight slumped against me at that point, which wasn't a whole lot anyway, and I held him close and tight, panting into his hair. He squeezed my hip and kissed my cheek, his usual after-sex 'I love you', before pulling out and throwing away the condom, falling back into my arms afterwards.

"Amazing," he whispered sleepily, kissing my forehead and pulling me closer.

I smirked into his collarbone; I would have told him how much more I had in store for him, but that would have ruined the surprise for later. Instead, I let him position us so that we were both comfortable and fell asleep with my face pressed against his neck.


End file.
